


Bad Day

by DannyisDone



Series: Sanders Sides Agere Oneshots [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Age Play Caregiver Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Age Play Little Logic | Logan Sanders, Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Familial Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Age Play, Platonic Relationships, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyisDone/pseuds/DannyisDone
Summary: This story contains Age Regression and is NOT sexual."When Logan woke up, he knew immediately it was going to be a Bad Day. He closed his eyes tightly to try and prevent the light that was streaming in through his windows to worsen his pounding headache. And worst of all, he was regressed, which meant that pain was ten times worse. Or at least that’s how Logan felt."Or: Logan has a migraine and regresses, and Roman and Remus take care of him.+++Warnings: Headaches and Migraines, vomit mention, let me know if others are needed!
Relationships: Anxiety & Creativity & Dark Creativity & Deceit & Logic & Morality (Sanders Sides), Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, platonic DRLAMP
Series: Sanders Sides Agere Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145819
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all these oneshots! I've been really unhappy with my writing recently, and part of me just wants to scrap my wips and start from scratch, but I'm talking like 7,000+ words I've typed that would go to complete waste lol so Idk.
> 
> Still! I hope you like this story, it was fun to write and made me feel a lot better about my own head pains lol <3

When Logan woke up, he knew immediately it was going to be a Bad Day. He closed his eyes tightly to try and prevent the light that was streaming in through his windows to worsen his pounding headache. And worst of all, he was regressed, which meant that pain was ten times worse. Or at least that’s how Logan felt. 

He rolled over and pulled the pillow over his ears and eyes, hoping to fall back asleep so that he could avoid the headache. Unfortunately, fate did not agree with his desires today. 

Roman waltzed into Logan’s bedroom with all of the grace of an agitated goose, honking an obnoxious song about ‘starting the day on the right side of the bed.’Logan wasn’t sure what the difference was between starting on the right side versus the left side, but he figured his placement on his bed would not aid his worsening headache either way. 

“Come on, Aurora, Your prince is here to escort you to breakfast. Patton said you skipped the last two, so unless you have a good enough excuse to appease Dadzilla, you best arise!” Roman’s voice was loud and annoying, but Logan knew better than to say as much. He just whined and pulled the pillow tighter over his head. 

“Don’ feel well.” Logan grumbled, and that seemed to catch Roman’s attention, enough to get him to pause his excessive dialoguing. Logan took the moment to relax his tense arms that had been holding the pillow over his head. 

“What’s wrong? Did you stay up too late?” Roman asked in a much softer tone that Logan was so grateful for, he almost started to tear up. He shook his head no, before sparing a look at Roman. 

“It’s my head.” He explained, and that’s all Roman needed to know to understand. Thomas must be having one nasty migraine for it to be affecting Logan so bad, enough to regress as well. Roman strode over to the bed, running his fingers through Logan’s hair. 

“Hear you loud and clear, little cosmonaut. Want me to go get you some tea? And you should still eat something, even if you aren’t feeling well.” Roman always got real soft and gentle when dealing with a side that was regressed, and Logan was very much appreciative of it. Out of all the sides that could have came and checked on him, he was kind of relieved it was Roman. Virgil would excessively worry, Patton would be overly doting. Remus was fun to play with when he was feeling well, but all he wanted now was peace and quiet. Janus was probably a close second, but he was a cuddler, and Logan didn’t want cuddles. He wanted to go back to sleep.  
“Herbal tea?” Logan asked, and Roman nodded with a bright smile, letting his fingers run through Logan’s hair one more time before sitting up. 

“You got it. Don’t go back to sleep, okay?” Roman reminded. Logan merely nodded, ignoring the advice as he cuddled back into his bed and closed his eyes. Roman rolled his own playfully, before he hurried downstairs to get Logan some tea and something to eat. 

When he returned to the kitchen, Patton was placing plates down at everyone’s places. Virgil was seated at the dining table, doing a poor job at keeping his head up as he fought sleep. Janus was standing by the stove, pouring drinks for everyone, and Remus was nowhere to be seen. 

“Is he coming?” Patton asked, worry lacing his tone. Roman shook his head, but smiled slightly. 

“It’s a migraine day, apparently.” Roman didn’t need to explain more as Patton’s eyes grew even more worried. “He’s even regressed, I’m going to make him some tea and bring him some crackers.” He made his way over to the kettle to start the tea process. 

“Oooh, poor baby.” Patton cooed. “If he needs anything, let me know.”

“Same, though I think Virgil might regress today to, so my hands might be full.” Janus remarked as he reached into the cabinet in front of him, pulling out Logan’s sippy cup and placing it in front of Roman as the other filled the kettle with water. Virgil gave an indignant whine from the table at being talked about as if he wasn’t right there. 

“Prove me wrong then, whiny butt.” Janus mused, which only earned him grumblings from the other, causing everyone in the room to try and hide their chuckles. 

“I will keep the offers in mind. Though I’m sure all he needs is a warm drink and a dark room. Oooh I should make him some of those window cover thingies to put on his windows.” Roman mused aloud as he set the kettle on the burner to boil. Patton was seating himself at the table as Janus brought the drinks over. 

After a while, the water was boiled and he was pouring the water over the tea, when a thought suddenly occurred to him. “Where’s Remus? Did you not send the wake up parade to him?” 

“He was up late, figured I’d let him sleep in.” Patton explained, and Janus nodded in agreement. Roman merely shrugged, before he began rummaging through the cabinets for the crackers. 

Once everything was together, Roman gave everyone a small wave before he planned on heading up. Patton wished him luck and to send his well wishes to Logan, Janus offered his services once more if they were needed, and Virgil gave a timid wave and told Roman to tell Logan he hoped he would feel better soon. Everyone had cooed at that, much to the anxious side’s annoyance. 

Roman made his way upstairs, but stopped just before Logan’s room. He had thought that he'd shut the door behind him, but the door was wide open. A thought suddenly occurred to him when he noticed a certain green door that was ajar as well. 

When Roman walked into Logan’s room, his thoughts were proven true, Remus was indeed in the room. But, what he had been prepared to be met with was a disaster, instead he was pleasantly surprised. 

Remus had managed to cover all the windows with dark blankets, effectively masking the room in cool darkness, save for Logan’s galaxy glow in the dark stickers. He was also sitting in a chair that he had pulled up next to the bed, quietly petting the regressor’s hair, who was wide awake, listening to Remus carefully whisper as he read the story book in his hands. When Roman’s presence became known to the two, Remus broke into a wide smile, while Logan began to make grabby hands. 

“Found him looking all sad and hurty, so I helped!” Remus whispered, though his excitement was still evident. Roman smiled fondly, proud of his brother and feeling almost a bit guilty for assuming the worst just a few seconds ago. He strode into the room, handing Logan the sippy cup of tea, which he immediately began to drink, relaxing back into the bed. 

“Was dukey here helpful, space cadet?” Roman asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. Logan nodded heavily, before pulling the sippy cup out of his mouth. 

“Was reading t’me ‘bout migraines so I understands them better.” Logan explained, pointing to the book that Roman had wrongly assumed was a story book. It was, in fact, a very graphically accurate medical book. 

“I wouldn’t let him look at all the brain stuff, even though he whined about it.” Remus teased, which earned him Logan sticking his tongue out at him, before returning to his warm drink. 

“Don’t drink it all in one go, you should probably take some medicine too.” Roman said, and watched as Logan’s face fell. 

“No, medicine yucky.” He pouted. Remus faked offence. 

“Some of the coolest things in the world are yucky, Lo-Lo. You think blobfish are beloved because of their name? No! We like them because they make our eyes wanna vomit!” Remus declared. Roman grimaced at the visual imagery, but watched as Logan reconsidered, fidgeting with the sippy cup in his hand. 

“And it will make me feel better?” He asked, looking up at Roman. The creative side nodded. 

“A Prince would never lie about something like that, would he?” Logan shook his head, but his knowledge about princes wasn’t very advanced. He would simply have to trust Roman on this one. 

Roman summoned the pill bottle from the medicine cabinet, letting it appear in his hand. He took a couple of pills out and held them towards Logan. Logan hesitated, knowing that medicine was yucky and he didn’t really want to take it. But it would make him better, and he liked blobfish. So he took the pills and quickly put them in his mouth before taking a big gulp of his tea.

“Yay! Good job!” Remus cheered quietly, running his hand up and down Logan’s arm for comfort. Roman also cheered, gently clapping his hands, before holding out the crackers he had brought. 

“Why don’t you eat some crackers to help wash that down.” Roman said. Logan nodded, pulling out some crackers and nibbling on them. Remus rose from his chair and stretched.

“Is breakfast ready?” He asked Roman, who nodded. 

“Good, because I’m starving. You got this?” He asked, gesturing towards Logan. Roman smiled slightly and nodded. 

“Yeah, I got this. Go eat.” He said, giving his brother a pat on the shoulder. Remus nodded, before turning his attention to Logan. 

“Get some rest, kid. Hope you feel better.” Remus bent down and blew a raspberry on Logan’s cheek, earning him some quiet giggles from the little, who immediately wiped the kiss off when Remus began to walk away. 

“He’s silly.” Logan said once he was gone, before he decided he was done eating crackers. He handed the box back to Roman, who decided to take Remus’s spot in the chair. How the man had managed to leave the spot COLDER than it had been was a mystery. 

“He is silly. Now, you ready to go back to sleep and rest that head of yours?” Roman asked, and Logan nodded, his answer, laying his head down in his pillow and placing his thumb in his mouth. Roman smiled softly and began carding his fingers once again through Logan’s hair, since he knew the little liked the action.

“Rest well, you’ll feel good as new when you wake up.” Roman promised. And even though Logan knew that logically, Roman couldn’t be sure of that, he allowed himself the luxury of pretending that it was a certainty as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
